Shades of Blue
by Wolf-girl-Artemis
Summary: After a heist, Shinnichi has a series of rather unique encounters on the roof, and ends up meeting a strange boy...


"KID!" Shinnichi shouted as he slammed his way through the door onto the roof. He hesitated for less than a second before he spotted a figure across the rooftop dressed almost completely in white standing beneath the moonlight, which gave him a nearly phantom glow beneath the starts of night. Shinnichi's feet pounded on the concrete as he made his way across the roof towards the (in)famous Kaitou KID, a Phantom Thief who appeared like a phantom to cause chaos and steal his prize before disappearing just as quickly.

Though as a detective Shinnichi shouldn't say he enjoyed any sort of crime, he did rather appreciate the challenge that Kaitou KID gave him, being a (mostly) non-violent criminal. As a bonus KID seemed to enjoy the challenge just as much as Shinnichi did, if the way he often waited around unti Shinnichi discovered his hiding spot was any indication. Even today, a day in which KID had a different sort of challenge, that of another thief, didn't seem to stop KID from waiting around.

KID gave him a smirk that looked rather creepy as the moonlight shadowed the face underneath his top hat, leaving only his razor sharp smirk and the glint of moonlight of his monocle.

"Give the Jewel back!"

"Sorry Great Detective. I don't have it." KID said, as he gave a rather theatrical shug, hands spread out wide showing only the white of his gloves and not the glint of the Red Flame.

Shinnichi's sneakers screeched as he came to a skidding halt on the confancrete.

"Huh?" Less surprised and more than a little suspicious at what game KID was playing, Shinnichi narrowed his eyes at the thief. "Like I'd fall for that one, idiot. I saw you take the _real_ Red Flame, and Nakamouri would have made a fuss if you'd returned it."

A smirk that had only ever spelt trouble for any criminals in the area slid onto his face. "Give back the jewel." He demanded, flipping the lid of his watch up and aiming the tranquilizer dart inside at the white clothed thief. With the space of professor Agasa's small car between them, the thief would find it hard to doge the tranq dart, and Shinnichi would find it nearly impossible to miss.

Said thief tisked at him. Monocle glinting off his monocle as he tilted his head to look somewhere behind Shinnichi.

"I _told_ you, detective-kun, _I_ don't have it."

"Then the one who..." Shinnichi's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what KID meant. Fast enough to give himself whiplash he turnt in the direction KID was looking as a dark figure faded into view as the figure slowly shut the door Shinichi's slammed open earlier.

Purple hair rested rather messily on the figure's apparently unmasked face, his clothes a deep purplish black that blended perfectly in with the shadows, and with two very large and _very_ real looking wings looming behind him. _What the...what did he use to_ make _those. They look almost real!_ The wings even appeared to move on their own.

"Won?" The figure finished. " Kaitou Dark at your service." With a cocky smile, Kaitou Dark drew his wings behind his back, flashed Shinnichi a view of the jewel for theatrics then sprinted to the edge of the roof, not even hesitating as he hit the edge as he used his momentum to spring himself high into the air.

His huge and apparently real ( _but no, it's a trick)_ black wings flapped as he turned himself around to leer back at Shinnichi and KID. Each wing flap blew a gust of wind right into Shinnichi's wind was enough to bring Shinnichi's hands up to protect his face. A quick glance at KID showed the phantom thief standing as if nothing had changed, both his cape and the decoration hanging from his monocle snapping back and forth in the wind.

"When you see _my '_ detective', tell him to try harder next time will you? You, the ...what? How old are you? Two? Tell him the two year old gave me a bigger challenge and that I'm disappointed in him. I'd actually like a challenge for once."

Shinnichi was a little offended. He was short for age but he didn't even _look_ that young.

"Seven actually. " he highballed. He wasn't quite sure how old his body currently was, but 7 was the closest he could say reasonably consider himself when compared to his actual age of 18.

"Whatever. Same diff."

And with that, Dark turnt back around with two great flaps of his wings and began his ascent into the sky. KID, who was standing next to him, used Dark's escape as the distraction it was to make his own escape into the sky, his hang glider snapping open as he kept neatly off the roof.

"Dammit!" Shinnichi cursed, closing the lid to the tranquilizer dart. He barely got the watch shut before there was a resounding boom from behind him as the door slammed open for the second time that night.

Shinnichi spun around to get a glimpse of the newcomer to the roof, hoping it wasn't someone who would get him in trouble for following the thieves up to the roof. Or that it was anyone who'd make him get down. He just _had_ to figure out how Dark had gotten away. This was reality, not a manga, which meant that there had to be _some_ kind of trick to those wings. Maybe if whoever it was left him alone, he could pour over every inch of the roof for clues as to how Dark had escaped.

An icy blue-haired boy who looked to be a late middle or an early highschool came sprinting out onto the roof, his gaze wandering around as he looked for his prey.

In his search for the thieves, his eyes briefly met Shinnichi's, sending chills down his spine. The blue of the boy's eyes reflected like ice, and for a second Shinnichi felt the ice of fear pierce him as he saw his true self, Shinnichi, mirrored in those eyes instead of his current and much younger appearance of Edogawa Conan. The feeling was over in less than a second as the boy's eyes shifted to the edge of the roof, the stage from which the two thieves had exited.

"Daaaarrrrkkkk! " The boy shouted at one of the two quickly fading sets of wings in the sky, as if the thief could still here him. If the slight wavering of the black set of wings was any indication, Dark could and had heard him. With a few more quick heaves of his wings, Dark faded into the clouds coating the night sky, disappearing into the night.

The boy's fist clenched. "You won't get away next time." He swore at the now empty spot in the sky where Dark had been.

Despite this though, Shinnichi got the odd feeling that the other boy didn't really mind that the thief had gotten away. Instead, he got the impression that the shouting and the fist clenching were for some other reason. What, Shinnichi couldn't determine.

Shinnichi turned to face the other set of "wings" in the sky, the hang glider of the mysterious Kaitou KID. As Dark had, KID faded up into the clouds of the night, leaving no trace in the sky.

No trace in the sky, but a huge trace - or mess really - back in the museum gallery. It was at times like these that 18 year old Shinnichi Kudo was glad he was currently, for all intents and purposes, 7 year old Conan Edogawa. There weren't many benefits to being an elementary schooler again, but avoiding cleanup after any kind of case was definitely one of them. That, and how people constantly underestimated him. Even the Kaitou KID had made that mistake, once.

The blue haired boy next to him sighed, and Shinnichi turned his gaze away from the sky back to the only other person on the roof.

"Ne, ne, Nii-san? How does Dark make it look like he's flying? Those aren't real wings right? He looks so cool!" Shinnichi tried to project a "7-year-old-elementary-schooler" by widening his eyes and raising the pitch of his voice as he bombarded the other boy with questions.

Dark had mentioned his own detective, and from the phrasing of his words Shinnichi could assume that Dark's detective was younger than the normal police age, but older than his current appearance. Given that the other boy was the only other person who had thought to check the roof after the chaos the thieves had left inside the museum, Shinnichi felt pretty confident in assuming the blue haired boy was to Dark as Shinnichi himself was to KID. Which meant that he might have an idea on how Dark could fly like that.

"Magic." Explained the boy, disinterestedly.

Well that was unhelpful.

"C'mon Nii-san, we all know magic isn't real. I'm smart you can tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Shinnichi almost cringed at the sound of his own hyper voice. But hey, when you look like an elementary schooler, act like one. Especially around detectives who have the rather annoying habit of figuring you out. Though Shinnichi really probably wasn't one to talk.

The other boy blinked confusedly at him, like he didn't really know how to act around kids. Then he looked at Conan's childishly wide eyes, sighed, adjusted his glasses, and gave a slightly more scientific but still utterly useless explanation.

"The police haven't figured out the mechanics behind it yet, but we've determined that for all intents and purposes, they are real wings. "

Shinnichi got the feeling that the boy knew far more than he was letting on.

"Woooaahhh! So this Dark guy must be a pretty good magician like KID then!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in the air like the detective boys did when raving about Kamen Yaiba. Excited and over exaggerated. The typical gestures of young children. An amused but very real and very tiny smile appeared on the boy's otherwise stone face.

"You could say that."

Well. Shinnichi would not be weaseling any information out of this guy, that was for sure. Pretty smart, for a young teen. Time for a topic change then.

"So, Nii-san, who are you? Are you a part of the police? Also Dark told me to tell you that he was "disappointed" that "a [7] year old gave [him] more of a challenge than [you] did" and that he "expects more of a challenge next time.""

A small exasperated sigh escaped the boy's lips as his hand gripped his forehead in the universal gesture of frustration.

"Of course he does. My name is Satoshi Hiwatari. And you are Conan Edogawa, I presume?" He asked Shinnichi, totally ignoring the question about the police.

"Yeeeees! How'd you know?"

"A young woman they called Mouri-chan was asking about you." There was definitely an unspoken "so go find her and stop bothering me" in there somewhere. Shinnichi could feel it.

He let it be though. Hiwatari's statement meant that Ran was looking for him, and he didn't want to give her any more reason than he had to for her to worry about Conan. Not when she already had to worry about Shinnichi.

"Ran-nee-chan huh...she's probably worried. Nice meeting you, Hiwatari-nii-san!" Shinnichi gave a two handed wave, than jogged back inside to find Ran. As he left, he could have sworn he saw a long blonde haired man with huge, angelic white wings in Hiwatari's place, but the image lasted less than a second before the wall passed between Shinnichi and his view of Hiwatari.

Shinnichi got the oddest feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he saw Dark, Hiwatari, or that blonde image. The smirk of a detective who couldn't leave secrets be crossed his face.

Shinnichi really couldn't resist a challenge.

Hah! Done! I actually finished a fic for the first time in like 3 years! Yay! This is why I don't do long fics! Totally have more planned but don't expect me to ever write it. Sorry, but I am absolutely horrible with updates. Which you can see if you take a look at my other stuff hahahahahaha... yeah ...really sorry about that, BTW.


End file.
